How To Save A Life
by Darkangel0892
Summary: Chase is the only thing standing between Nariko and saving the island. Will she be able to overcome his witty sarcasm and save the island and possibly find her prince charming or will the island wither away forever? Possibly very slow starting, but will pick up. Rated M for everything.
1. A Chance Encounter

AN: So I started playing Harvest Moon: Animal Parade and I thought I'd make a Chase X Farmer Girl but I never really liked the fact that all the playable girl characters had short hair. I know working on a farm is tough and hair just gets in the way but I just never liked it so, I've decided to change the way the character looks and her name. If you don't like it then don't read it, I'll try to stay close to the story line of Animal Parade with a few changes only because some of the things they do is… weird. Also I've decided to start a year in, why, because I can! MU HU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Chapter 1

She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't. It was unfathomable, a year, one whole year had gone by and THIS is all she's accomplished? "This place is a mess, what did I get myself into?" The young farmer, Nariko, asked herself. Her house was a wreck inside and out, she managed to mend a few holes in the roof but her house was in serious need of work. Then there was the barn and the chicken coop, they looked like they could fall over at any given moment, she was actually surprised they lasted this long without doing just that, and then there was the land. It was dry and it felt like sand, not good for growing crops or even grass for that matter, however weeds were a constant problem, another thing she found curious, hardly anything would grow in her yard but every morning when she woke up she'd have to pull those god forsaken weeds out. "It's been a year now and I've got nothing to show for it, except a cow a chicken and some badly growing crops! This isn't how I expected this to go." The farmer leaned over her well and looked at her features, her vibrant red hair, that when just past her shoulder blades, in its usual ponytail, her usually bright blue eyes now dulled, her lean figure sporting the usual t-shirt and shorts. "Maybe this was a mistake, maybe I should just go back home." She said as she turned around and looked at her cow she dubbed Momo and her chicken she dubbed Sweetie. "Tch go back home? Yeah right, all I'd get would be 'I told ya so' and laughs. I can't do that, but I can't live like this either, I don't have any money and what little money I do have I've had to buy food for myself and the animals, or to buy seeds in hopes of getting more money… URGH!" She started to pull her hair out and stopped and thought she would look rather funny with no hair, so instead she plopped herself on the ground. Then it hit her, "Perhaps Elli has some work to be done in town hall?" She looked up at Momo with hope only to be responded with a moo. "I'll take that as encouragement Momo, thank you!" The young farmer jumped up and ran into town.

"Now where did I put that thing?" The brunette girl behind the counter said while sifting through various papers, when suddenly the door flew open. "Oh yes can I help- OH, Nariko, how nice to see you. Is there something you wanted?" She said going back though papers as the young farmer proceeded toward her. "Well actually Elli I was hoping you needed some help, some paid help preferably." "Farm life not going well for you I take it?" The snide comment coming from behind her. Nariko twirled around only to meet eyes with none other the mayor's son Gil. Now Gil wasn't exactly one of her immediate friends, if she were to even really consider them friends, but over time she did come to respect the man. He cared a great deal about the island and the people in it, even if he acted like an obnoxious jerk at times "You can just be quiet." "I'll take that as a yes." The blonde man said disregarding her comment. "Don't feel too bad Nariko, everyone else on the island hasn't been doing well either." Elli said hoping to cheer the girl up. "Yes, it's quite the oddity, it seems like the whole island is, for lack of a better term, dying." Gil explained. "Dying? Why?" Nariko said perplexed "If we knew we would fix it wouldn't we?" Gil said irritably. "However some people around here believe it's because the Harvest Goddess has abandoned us." "Harvest Goddess? I've been here a year and I don't recall anyone talking about a Harvest Goddess." Nariko said fascinated with what this Harvest Goddess looked like and who she was. "That is because it's just a legend." Gil scoffed. "Now you said you wanted some paid work yes?" Nariko looked up at the man with a smile plastered on her face. "Then you can take this paperwork to Shelly, it's the deed to her shop, she's finally paid it off. Something you should think about." "I'm barley getting by as it is!" Nariko exclaimed furiously. "Yet you have the luxury of going to the bar most of your nights?" Gil quirked an eyebrow at the girl. "Kathy gives me free drinks for... whatever reason, free booze is always good in my book." "Well perhaps you should concern yourself more with your work and less with your booze." Gil chastised the farmer who in turn folded her arms and stuck out her tongue in a childish manner, which in turn made Elli laugh and Gil furrow his brows. "Here just take her the papers and when you're done with that come back I have a few more things that need to get done." Gil said while handing her the papers. Nariko took them and scurried off to the tailor's shop.

Nariko crossed the bridge and entered the tailor shop only to find a distressed Shelly. "Ah Nariko how good it is to see you, what can I do for you dear?" Shelly said trying to hide her distress. Nariko smiled and handed her the papers, "Gil wanted me to give these to you, it's the paperwork to the shop." Shelly jumped up in excitement. "Oh good, that's wonderful news thank you so very much Nariko." She took the paperwork and put it away and sighed gently. Nariko scratched the back of her head, not really wanting to butt her nose in where it didn't belong. She always had this thing to go poking her nose into others business, not that she was nosey no, more like she liked helping others even if all they needed was an ear to talk to. An annoying trait, a good heart, not that it was really annoying so much as inconvenient especially when she had enough problems of her own "I don't mean to butt my nose in but, you seem upset. Is something wrong Miss Shelly?" Another annoying trait, being polite. The old woman looked up at her and smiled, "Well aren't you sweet to listen to the rantings of an old woman?" Nariko looked down and smiled, "Maybe I can help?" Shelly shook her head, "Maybe, it's just hard to come by wool anymore, Cain said that the sheep aren't growing hair fast enough, they can barely make any feed anymore the windmill just isn't turning fast enough. Ozzy came by the other day to have me fix a shirt of his that tore and he was telling me about how he and Tobi can't catch anything these days, and Craig says the crops aren't growing like they used to. It just seems like the island is withering away." Shelly looked down at the ground sadly. Nariko couldn't help but do the same, Gil was right the island WAS dying, but she didn't know what she could do. Who was she but just a farmer hoping to catch a lucky break? "Oh but look now I've gone and upset you." Shelly said to the young farmer. Nariko waved her hands dismissively, "No I'm fine I just wish I could do something to help." Shelly shook her head, "I know what you mean, but what can we do?" They both shrugged their shoulders and sighed, "Well I think I've kept you from your work long enough." Nariko chuckled and nodded her head, "Yes Gil said he had more work for me, I'll see you around Miss Shelly." Shelly laughed," You can just call me Shelly dear, goodbye!" Nariko walked out of the tailor's shop and walked back over the bridge to town hall. "I just wish there was SOMETHING I could do for this island." Nariko sighed.

Filing, that's the work Gil had for her, filing papers. She wasn't alone Elli was with her and Gil came in every once in a while to see how they were coming along, only to get a death glare from Nariko and nervous chuckle from Elli. "I hate him sometimes." Nariko said while putting away some of the papers. Elli looked at the girl beside her and elbowed her, "You don't really mean that." Nariko clutched her arm, "Right now I do, and how is it this got so unorganized, I mean of all people this could happen to Gil would be the very last on my list." Elli giggled, "it's giving you work isn't it?" The redhead looked at another piece of paper and crumbled it up, "What it's giving me is a very serious headache." The brunette shook her head and laughed. A moment later the door opened and Gil walked through it and looked at the two girls. "I swear Gil if you ask us how it's going one more time I'm going to give you a paper cut." Gil narrowed his eyes at the threat but ignored it "Actually I came to say you're done for the day, it's five o'clock." Nariko jumped for joy at the thought of no more papers. "And as I said it was paying work so here. " Gil handed an envelope to Nariko who gladly took it from him. "Thank you Gil!" She exclaimed while opening it up. Three hundred pieces of gold, it wasn't a lot, but for the farmer it meant the world. Gil folded his arms and looked at the redhead before him, "You are welcome; you didn't finish filling the paperwork. If you're interested you can come back tomorrow and finish, of course it'll be paid but after that I won't have anything else for you." Nariko looked even more excited if that were even possible, "Ok I'll be back here tomorrow at…umm..." "Nine o'clock. I'll assume that will give you enough time to finish your farm chores?" "Oh it will thank you Gil!" Nariko exclaimed and out of excitement hugged the blonde man. "I'll see you tomorrow then bye!" Nariko rushed out to her farm leaving a speechless Gil and a giggling Elli.

She ran home and put her animals inside for the night, then went outside to water her crops again. "They still look like shit, oh well, maybe with this extra money I can buy some fertilizer and perk them up a bit." After she was done watering her crops Nariko went inside and went to bed. During the middle of the night there was a crash which of course woke her up. "Um… hello?" Nariko said nervously. The island had never had a problem of break-ins but desperate times… "Is anyone there?" "Yes can you see me?" A little yellow thing flew toward her scaring Nariko to death. "Who-what... are you? Am I dreaming?" Nariko said not sure if she should be afraid or dismissive. The little thing smiled at the girl, "You CAN see me yay!" Nariko quirked her eyebrow, "Yes I can, now again who and what are you?" The little guy bowed and introduced himself, "I'm Finn, and I'm a sprite of the Harvest Goddess." Nariko looked at him questioningly, "Okay…. And I'm Nariko-""I already knew that the Harvest Goddess sent me to come and find you and I'm sure glad I did, she needs your help Nariko." Nariko quirked an eyebrow at the sprite and chuckled, "Why would a Goddess need MY help?" Finn looked down all sad, "She is very weak and the island is suffering from it," he started crying, "Please Nariko you have to help her, please!" Nariko blinked at the little sprite as he continued to cry. "Ok, alright, will you stop crying if I help?" Nariko never really liked it when people cried; she never really knew how to handle the situation. Finn perked up, "You will?" "Sure but I don't know how?" Fin jumped up and down in the air, "Don't worry all you have to do is go talk to her she'll tell you what to do. I'll take you to her tomorrow." Nariko smiled uneasily, "Ok, I have work to do first but as soon as I'm done I'll go with you." The sprite continued to bounce up and down with 'yippes' and 'yays'. 'Tomorrow's going to be a long day' Nariko thought to herself. After the sprite calmed himself down Nariko fell back asleep hoping that this was just a dream.

Well that's it that's the first chapter, I know it's probably very boring and you're all wondering where the hell is chase?! Well he'll be here soon enough lol. So tell me what you think.


	2. And So It Begins

Chapter 2

"Come on Nariko it's this way!" Shouted an excited Finn as Nariko trudged behind him not all that interested. "I'm moving as fast as I can!" Nariko shouted back as they walked by the carpenter's. Bo, who was standing outside playing hide-and-seek with Chloe turned around and looked at her quizzically, "Who are you yelling at Nariko?" Said farmer stopped to look at the apprentice, eyes furrowed. Finn flew back over to the farmers shoulder and looked at the boy in front of her, "No one else can see me Nariko only you can, that's why the Harvest Goddess sent me to find you." Nariko quickly looked at the sprite beside her than back towards Bo, "Um… No…one?" Bo quirked an eyebrow, "Alright then are you ok?" "Yes, perfectly fine in fact." Bo took a step back and held up his hands defensively. "Right I'll see you around then, I'm playing hide-and-seek with Chloe, don't want to keep her waiting." He ran off toward the blacksmith's leaving Nariko and Finn alone. "Well, that was awful, now he thinks I'm crazy, just what I need around here." Nariko sighed. Finn jumped up in the air and flew off toward the forest in between the carpenters and the general store. "I'm sure it'll be alright. The Harvest Goddess is this way Nariko, hurry up." Nariko furrowed her brows at the retreating form of the sprite "This lady better know how to save this island." Nariko quickly followed Finn before she lost sight of him all together. Nariko finally caught up with Finn, who was standing in front of tree. When she stood next to him she look at it, all of its branches stood up toward the skies, but it was all brown and sickly looking. "Is... this where the Harvest Goddess lives?" Finn looked down and said sadly, "Yes, she's so weak now, but you're here so maybe she'll be better soon." Finn perked up and the last of his sentence before saying, "Harvest Goddess! I've brought Nariko here like you asked won't you please come out?" Suddenly a flash of bright light blinded Nariko, and a woman with long green hair and a beautiful blue dress appeared in front of them. "Nariko it is so very nice to meet you." Her voice rang out as beautiful as the sky itself if not a bit strained. Nariko bowed politely, "Oh um, hello Harvest Goddess." The Goddess smiled, "Yes your heart is indeed pure, Nariko, I have a favor to ask of you." "O-okay." The Harvest Goddess took in a deep breath," The island's elements, fire, water, earth, wind, and 'heart', are suffering; I need you to restore these elements Nariko. Will you help us?" Nariko hesitated for a moment before replying, "I'd love to help, but how can I restore nature? I'm no Goddess." The Harvest Goddess laughed, "No you are not, I have tried to call to the sprites that inhabit the bells, but I've received no word from them. You are the only one on this island who can see them Nariko; therefore you are the only one who can help them. I need you, Nariko, to ring the bells and restore order. Will you do it?" Nariko looked at the ground nervously; it's one thing to help someone out and another entirely to save an island. She wasn't sure if she could, what if she failed, what if she didn't ring the bells in time or couldn't ring them at all, I mean after all if the Harvest Goddess couldn't how could she? Nevertheless she had to try right? If she stood here and did nothing, that's the same thing as failing right? "Alright I've made up my mind; you've got yourself a deal Harvest Goddess." Nariko looked up at the Goddess, determination burned in her eyes. "Thank you Nariko, if there is anything you wish to ask feel free."

That's how it started, that's why she's in this mess. Digging around in the mines looking for ore, it happened shortly after she had meet with the Harvest Goddess. She went into the blacksmiths looking for Chloe, the Harvest Goddess told her when she called out to Alan's Red Bell all she heard was a laughing child. Chloe always found new toys to play with, so she figured she would at least ask if Chloe had seen it. Ramsey had told her he hadn't seen the little girl all day so Nariko left, only moments later Bo was outside counting and Nariko asked him if he was playing with Chloe. The farmer nearly jumped for joy when he said yes they were playing kick the bucket. Bo pointed to an item near the bridge to the accessory shop, which just happened to be the Red Bell they were looking for. Nariko ran over to it only to have Chloe beat her to it and kick it right in the chimney shoot to the forge in the blacksmiths. Finn nearly had a heart attack and Nariko almost wanted to cry. After entering the blacksmiths a second time Ramsey suggested that if they were to get one of each type of ore, except junk ore, that it just might create enough of an explosion to blow the thing out of the chimney. This reinstated Narikos excitement as she ran straight for the mines with her hammer in hand. 6 levels, 70 rocks, and several curse words later this is where she is, tired, depressed, and infuriated among other things. "I can't believe I can't find a single damn ore the old man wants!" Finn popped up behind her "Don't give up, Alan needs us." Nariko put her hammer away, "And I need a drink, I'm tired Finn, maybe I'll have better luck tomorrow?" Finn looked depressed but understood, "Yes, ok I bet tomorrow you'll find them all!" Nariko was taken aback by his sudden outburst, "I hope so." They went back over to the blacksmith. Nariko walked through the door and Ramsey looked at her hopeful. "Sorry, I didn't find anything, but I'll be back tomorrow after I do my farm work and keep looking." Ramsey folded his arms and frowned, "Well, that's alright no big rush, with the fire as weak as it is I can't make any upgrades to tools, so I really can't use the forge anytime soon." Nariko smiled knowingly, "Don't worry I'm sure everything will be back to normal in no time, see ya around!" She waved at the old man who smiled and waved back.

She walked into the bar with Finn right behind her and she stopped, looking around for the familiar blonde hair woman, only to see no one but a few of the miners (1). She looked over at Hayden the owner and bartender, only to see he was in a conversation with the mayor. She didn't like to bug people when they were in the middle of a conversation, it just seemed rude. Then she looked over to him, yes him, the chef of the bar, Chase. Every time she came in here she go over to him to try and strike up a conversation in hopes of maybe he would warm up to her, she's been able to get along with most everyone else in town, but not him. He's rude, sarcastic, and just right out mean sometimes. Nevertheless she tried and tried and tried again, one day it will either get her killed or a new friend. She walked up to the young chef and cleared her throat. The strawberry blonde man jerked his head up and looked over at the farmer and quirked an eyebrow and smirked at her. "Here to smooch more booze?" Nariko furrowed her brows to his comment, "No… well… actually…" "Then why are you here?" He asked intrigued and irritated. "Why are you such a jerk?" "Why are you such a booze hound?" Nariko folded her arms across her chest and retorted, "Am not." Chase briefly looked away from his dish and to the farmer, "That is a matter of opinion is it not, as is my being a 'jerk' yes?" "No." "No?" "No." Nariko leans to one side while Chase looks back at the dish he's preparing. "Perhaps I'm just brutally honest?" Nariko shook her head at him, "Perhaps you're just an ass." The chef shrugges, "Perhaps…" Nariko stood there for a little bit, when suddenly one of the miners banged his hands on the counter, "Where's my food?! I've been waiting for an hour!" He shouted at Chase who turned around and retorted, "I'm working on it." The miner looked at him and said angrily, "Well hurry the hell up." Chase furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to say something else when Hayden stepped in. "Chase get back to work, and sir I'm sorry for the wait but the fire isn't hot enough these days. It's taking longer to cook the food, please have a seat it won't be too much longer." The miner mumbled something incoherent and went back to his table, Chase turned back around and worked on the dish some more. "If this fire gets any weaker I'll be out of a job." Nariko looked at him and leaned on the counter beside the stove, "Don't worry I'm sure everything will be back to normal soon enough." Chase looked at her and chuckled, "What makes you so sure?" She shrugged, "Woman's intuition?" "Sure it's not the alcohol?" Nariko folded her arms again, "I haven't had anything to drink!" A few moments after that Kathy came through the door that lead to their stock area with more beer in here arms. She looked over at Nariko and smiled, "Hey, Nariko! How are ya?! Here for a drink?" Chase chuckled and Nariko looked at him then back at Kathy, "Actually, I think I'll pass on the drink tonight Kathy." Kathy looked confused, in all the times the farmer has come to the bar she's always had at least one drink, usually the free one Kathy gives her, she considers the farmer one of her best friends. One free drink for her wouldn't hurt them really. Besides it's a bar why else would she be here? "Oh, I just assumed, sorry, then why are you here?" "Just… um…I wanted to come see you of course." Kathy smiled, "Aw that's so sweet of you." She gave the redhead a small hug, "Wish I could stand and chat with you but- "Hey sweetie how 'bout another beer over here?!" One of the miners shouted out to Kathy, "Duty calls." She rushed over to the table to bring the miner and his friend more beers. Chase put his fingers together to make a picture frame and then proceeded to make a clicking noise. Nariko looked at him strangely, "What was that for?" Chase continued to hold up his hands, "Damn you blinked let me try that again." "Chase?!" Said man puts his hands down and chuckled "You refused a drink, it's a first, and I wanted to catch it on film." He put his hands back up to their previous position and Nariko folded her arms in protest. "I'm not a drunkard for god's sake." He stuck out his tongue and rotated his hands a little bit. "I know." Nariko looked at him confused, not wanting to ask she decided to drop the conversation entirely, "I'm going home." "Congratulations?" "Urgh!" Nariko walked away from the chef and out of the bar. Finn trailed right behind her "He didn't seem very nice Nariko, why did you talk to him?" Now outside walking to the farmhouse Nariko looked at her little friend and said, "I ask myself that every time I do… I don't know really. Maybe I just feel sorry for the guy, he doesn't have any friends I'm sure." Finn looked perplexed, "Well if he wants friend he should act nicer." Nariko looked over at the sprite and laughed, "I think that's the longest conversation I've ever had with him. Maybe there's hope yet?"

If you've ever played animal parade, you know the part where you go to Garmon mine for the first time? You see all those houses in the side of the mine? I've always wondered why they were there then I thought, HEY maybe there's miners living there?

And here's chapter two, hope you liked it. Now off to play more HM!


	3. Alan's Bell

Chapter 3

There it was the last ore she needed to give to the blacksmith. "Finn that's it, that's the gold ore we need." Finn swirled around in the air excitedly, "Yay now we can go save Alan!" Nariko laughed and picked up the ore. They ran to the blacksmith as quickly as they could. Bursting through the doors Nariko exclaimed, "I've got them Ramsey, I've gotten all the ore!" The blacksmith smiled and laughed after taking the ore from the young farmer. "That's great news; now let's see if my plan works." Chloe came up to the girl and smiled at her, "Why don't we go outside so we can catch it once it shoots out?" "Good idea Chloe let's go." They both go outside and wait for Ramsey's signal. Ramsey puts all the ore in the forge and yells out to the girls, "Here it goes!" The girls prepare themselves to catch the projectile once it is shot out of the chimney. Just like Ramsey said the burst of smoke from the ore dislodged the bell from its captive and it flew through the air toward the general store. Finn panicked, "Nariko catch it, catch it!" The farmer ran over to the store not watching where she was going of course, she had to keep an eye out for the bell right? CRASH! BAM! CLUNK! Now Nariko was never known to be a klutz, but there have been many incidences, especially since arriving on the island, where clumsiness got the better of her. "Ouch." Nariko raised her head only to meet violet eyes, there were only two people on the island that had violet eyes, but she knew those eyes anywhere. "Chase!" Nariko practically squealed out staring down at the chef. "Nariko, I know I'm a very attractive man, especially in this light, but would you mind getting off of me?" Nariko blushed, suddenly realizing their rather provocative position, her on top of him. She quickly stood up and stated stuttering, "Chase, I-I'm so s-sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going because I was watching the bell and- OH! The bell, where did the bell go?!" Nariko rambled on to a very confused Chase who was now standing up and brushing the dirt off of him. "Bell?" "Yes a red bell." Finn pointed to a spot in between the store and carpenters, "There, the bell landed over there!" Nariko looked down at the sprite and over to where he was pointing. "Oh there it is." She walked over to it and Chloe ran up to her. "You can have it now if you want; I'm done playing with it anyways." Nariko smiled down at the young girl, "Thank you Chloe." The little girl skipped off toward the mines and Chase came up to the young farmer. "What do you plan on doing with that thing?" Nariko twirled around surprised, "Oh Chase… um… nothing?" The chef quirked an eyebrow, "You wanted a bell the size of your head for no reason?" Nariko furrowed her eyebrows at the young man, "Well why do you care what I do with the damn thing?" Chase shook his head, "I don't, I'm just curious-" "Well goodbye then!" The redhead stormed off bell in tow toward the mines. Chase stared at the woman's retreating figure scratching the back of his head, he couldn't understand her. When she first came to the island she came to the bar and talked to Kathy they hit it off really well and eventually became really good friends, to the point where Kathy was giving away free drinks to her. She'd come to the bar more often for the drinks and to talk to Kathy, but when Kathy got busy she started coming to him for conversation. At first he would just give the farmer straight answers to her 'how was your day' and 'what are you cooking' and so forth, but then the questions got more involved, so like he did with everyone else he annoyed her. She'd come in have a drink laugh it up with Kathy and come over to him, he'd annoy her to the point where she just stormed off, and the next night was the same. At first he did it just to get her off his back, but then he started to like annoying her, her getting flustered and storming off, and then return the next day. No matter what he did or said to the young woman she always came back to try and talk to him. "Women." He said as he proceeded to the store.

Nariko made her way down into the mines. When she reached the Red Bell frame she hooked it on there and another sprite a little bigger than Finn popped out coughing, "Thank you *cough* for freeing me *cough* from there Nariko." Nariko smiled brightly, "You're welcome um…" Alan coughed some more after his cough attack he twirled around and bowed, "I'm Alan Harvest Sprite of the Red Bell." "Right that was the name." Nariko scratched the back of her head as Alan looked at her disbelievingly, "Now that your back on your bell frame can you ring your bell?" Alan jumped up and looked at her wide-eyed, "Oh right the Harvest Goddess called for me." He twirled around facing his bell, "Bell of Fire, ring out you strong and burning melody! May your tune carry out across the entire land!" After his chant the bell sounded a most beautiful tune carrying with it the power of fire returning it to the land once again. Alan turned back around to face the farmer, "Thank you Nariko for reminding me about the bell, I'll be returning to the Harvest Goddess now bye!" He waved at the farmer and sprite before disappearing altogether. Finn jumped up into the air and cried, "We did it Nariko! We saved Alan and restored the power of fire to the island!" Nariko shook her head out of disbelief, "Yeah we sure did. Come on let's go see if the forge is working." They left the mines and walked over to the blacksmiths. Upon entering Chloe ran up and hugged the farmer while Owen and Ramsey laughed. "Nariko you'll never believe it," Owen said to the farmer while slapping her on the back, not so hard it hurt her but hard enough it made her jump a little, "The fire's back!" Owen and Nariko were never really close friends, she liked him well enough and she thought he was cute, but she was never really into the muscly kind of guys. Kathy seemed to really like him though whenever they were together at the bar and he came in she spent most of her time with him, she thought it was cute and they looked cute together. Ramsey nodded his head, "Yes so whenever you have to money, come by and get yourself a tool upgrade, those you carry around now are all old and rusty." Nariko looked at the tools she had, "Yes you're right, I'll have to come by and do that sometime." Ramsey nodded his head and folded his arms. "Well I gotta get going I'll see you guys later!" Nariko waved at them and they returned the gesture.

After leaving the blacksmith Nariko decided to go down to the bar, after all she got one of the bells to ring that was cause enough for a celebration and a drink right? After she entered the bar Mayor Hamilton waved her over to his and Gil's table, "Another night at the bar Nariko?" Gil chastised a drink in his hand, "Why does everyone think I'm a drunk? And you shouldn't be talking the only way you could know I'm here all the time is because you're here so doesn't that make you just as bad?" Gil opened his mouth to say something but Hamilton butted in not wanted the two to argue any further, "Nariko did you hear the news!? The fire is back, oh this is wonderful indeed." Nariko smiled, "Yes I did hear, maybe this is an omen of good things to come?" Gil swirled his drink in his glass around, "Yes with the fire being restored the miners can go to the upper mines which are far richer in mineral, this would be great news except for…" Nariko furrowed her eyebrows in question, "More minerals and ore are good right?" Gil looked up at the girl, "Of course it would mean more gems and such to send out, however, the accessory shop can't refine the ores and wonderful, or I should say Julius can't." Julius the boy at the accessory shop, she remembers meeting him, the first time she meet with the flamboyant boy she thought he was a girl and when she called him ma'am he got furious with her saying that he was a man and how dare she say such a thing. Feeling embarrassed she didn't go back to the accessory shop for at least a season, then she decided just to go see what they had and apologized to the man. When she did he explained that it happened a lot and people tease him for it and he even apologized for yelling. Since then they became friends, not great awesome really close friends, but well enough that she took fashion advice from him every once in a while. Hamilton cleared his throat snapping Nariko back to the present, "Yes the only one here on the island that can refine them is Mira, but she's too upset over the loss of her husband." Nariko looked over at the mayor, "Oh I don't recall anyone passing away." Hamilton nodded, "Yes well it was right before you came to the island." "Oh I see well maybe I can talk to her?" Nariko smiled at the two men. Gil quirked his eyebrow at the farmer, "Well if you think it will help, Perry, the pastor in training, has been trying." Nariko nodded her head in determination, "Well there's no harm in trying." Gil looked at the young farmer surprised and tilted his head, "I suppose not." "Nariko!" Kathy called out and came over to sit with the three. "So how are you today?" Nariko smiled at the blonde, "I'm doing quite well Kathy and you?" "Great! The bar is busier than normal must be because of the fire being back." Nariko looked around and noticed all the miners, "Oh yeah it is a little bit busy in here, are you sure it's ok to talk?" Kathy laughed and nodded, "Yeah at least 'til-""Hey Sweetie!" One of the miners called out to Kathy to get her attention, "They call me urgh... I wish they would stop calling me Sweetie, it's annoying." "I can imagine." Kathy laughed and clapped her hands together. "Oh that reminds me, Chase seems to be in a rather good mood tonight, must be because he can actually cook some decent ass food, you should go talk to him, I know how much you like him." Kathy sashayed off leaving a blushing Nariko, "I don't like him!" She shouted out to Kathy but she was sure the blonde didn't hear her over the other noise. Hamilton was far too busy with another conversation to notice, however it didn't go unnoticed by Gil, "If that's so, then why are you as red as a tomato?" "Am not!" Retorted Nariko who folded her arms in a childish manner. "Is that so?" "Yes and I'll prove it now." Nariko got up and made her way over to the strawberry blonde. Gil didn't understand how this was going to prove anything, but he figured it would be amusing none the less. Nariko walked up to the chef and tapped him on the shoulder, the chef turned around and looked at the farmer up and down and the quirked an eyebrow, "Drunk already?" Nariko stared at him for a moment and answer in a squeaky voice, "No!" "Oh? Then why is your face all red? If you want me to walk you home because your too drunk to do it by yourself I might be willing to inconvenience myself to do so since I have to walk by there anyway to go home, but I'm not walking you to the door." Nariko stared at the man incredulously she couldn't believe it, Chase was being somewhat nice, she was in awe. "I don't need you to take me home." Chase chuckled light heartily before replying, "I didn't say I was taking you home, I said I'd inconvenience myself only because it's on the way… "Nariko furrowed her eyes at him, "Well there's no need to I'm perfectly fine." Chase folded his arms, "Are you now? Because your face is still-""It's hot in here!" Nariko replied as she folded her arms and leaned against the counter. The chef replied, "Okay." Before turning around and returning to work. Nariko couldn't believe it 'This is all Kathy's fault' she decided, that's why she's blushing, she's flustered, all she wants is to just be friends with the cook. Maybe it was impossible, maybe he was just one of those people who you just can't get along with. No there had to be some way to become better friends with him, she had to think. She picked up her head from looking at the ground and looked at Chase, "Well I'm going home." Nariko started to walk off waiting to hear one of his sarcastic comments he usually gives, but nothing came out of the boy's mouth. She turned around to look at him; he didn't say anything or even look at her funny, maybe he didn't hear her? No she said it loud enough; he just wasn't interested she figured. She shrugged and left passing by Gil's table only to hear him chuckle, she looked over at him and furrowed her brows, and he looked up noticing her and tried but failed to stifle his chuckles. She shook her head and left the bar and went straight home to bed.

During the middle of the night she heard Finn rustling around the room. She opened her eyes only to see him on the table. "Finn is something wrong?" She asked getting up and joining him at the table. "Oh Nariko, sorry did I wake you?" "It's ok." Finn nodded and continued, "It's just, I don't have a bell like the other sprites do, and I wish I was a good leader like Alan was what do you think it would take to be a good leader Nariko?" Nariko smiled uneasily at the sprite unsure of how to answer him, "Well, uh… I guess initiative." Finn looked up at Nariko, "Your right I should take action!" Nariko scratched the back of her head, "Yeah why don't we take the initiative to go to bed hum?" Finn nodded and they both went back to sleep.

oere it was, the last ore she needed to gi


	4. Surprise, Surprise

Chapter 4

"MOO!" Momo replied in response to Nariko milking her. "Yes, yes… after this is your brushing, come on we go through this every day after all." Nariko replied irritably. The farmer never was a morning person, but living on a farm her body seemed to magically wake up at 6 A.M. regardless of what time she went to bed. So after protesting each and every morning and trying to coax her body into sleep mode, failing miserably every time, she would eventually get up twenty minutes later and start her morning chores around the farm. "So what bell should we try and look for next Nariko?" Rang the chipper voice of the little sprite much to the farmer's annoyance. Nariko was a happy go lucky person in general, just not at 6:45 in the morning, even though she woke up at six her body took a while to fully awaken and any forceful attempts of chipper just annoyed the young girl. Nariko let out a quick breath before stating rather irritably, "I don't know Finn… I'm not even sure where to start looking; the Harvest Goddess wasn't really much help." Nariko finished brushing Momo and folded her arms. Finn looked at the ground sadly; he didn't mean to upset the farmer. "Sorry Nariko." Nariko mentally smacked herself, it wasn't Finn's fault and she shouldn't have been so snippy. "No, no I'm sorry Finn, I'm… just not awake yet…" "You're not?!" Exclaimed Finn, "Are you sleep walking?" Nariko gave out a hearty laugh, "No I would rather hope not anyway, maybe the yellow bell would be the easiest to start, the Harvest Goddess did say she heard the sound of waves, course considering were on an island that's really not much help, but maybe well have some luck at the beaches around here?" Finn clapped and nodded his head, "Yes I'll bet well find something!"

After Nariko had finished around the farm her and Finn decided the best place to start would be the beach right across from her farm. "Come on! Come on! This way!" Finn yelled excitedly as he flew ahead of Nariko. "You know, for a little guy you sure do cover a lot of ground." Nariko exasperated exhausted already from trying to keep up with the little sprite. They rounded the corner fence to the beach and stopped momentarily to scan the area. Off to the far left Nariko noticed a bright yellow thing sticking out of the sand. "Finn look there's something sticking out of the ground over there." They both walked over to it and started to dig it out. "You've gotta be shitting me." Nariko said as they uncover the yellow bell. Finn jumped up and down on the sand, "its Collin's Bell!" Nariko picked it up, "Well what do we do-" The bell started shaking in her hands, "What the hell-" it jumped out of her hands and landed sideways on the sand and then a sprite appeared, but he was all transparent. "Oh hello Nariko." The yellow sprite said in a rather depressed manner before bowing sloppily and introducing himself, "I'm Collin of The Yellow Bell." Finn practically threw a tantrum, "Collin what's wrong with you why are you all see through!?" he demanded. Collin responded wearily, "Why did the chicken cross the road?" Nariko looked at him funny. "To get to the other side, see even my jokes are weak, I've been weakened and cannot ring my bell, please Nariko, help…" the yellow sprite faded away back into the bell. Finn shook his head, "We need to go see the Harvest Goddess." Nariko picked up the bell and put it in her rucksack, "God this just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

They climbed up to the Garmon Mines and headed to the Goddess. Arriving at the Goddess tree she could see that the two seemed rather worried about something, "Is something the matter?" Finn spoke up first. "Oh Harvest Goddess its Collin, he's all transparent! What do we do?" The Harvest Goddess inspected the Yellow Bell Nariko got out while Finn was explaining what was wrong. "Yes his power seems to have weakened considerably, there is only one thing that can help him, moonlight." Nariko quirked an eyebrow at the ethereal woman, "Moonlight?" "Yes you must catch the moonlight." Nariko shook her head, "And how the hell do we do that?" The Harvest Goddess sighed and put a hand to her cheek, "I'm not sure, there are certain spots on this island where moonlight gathers, but I don't know where they are. I do know that there is a tablet on the location of these spots, but I don't know where to find the tablet either, perhaps someone who was more familiar with this islands legend might know where the tablet is." Nariko stared at the Goddess dumbfounded, she didn't know what to say, so she just nodded her head and put the bell away and walked off. If the Harvest Goddess didn't have the answers who did?

Nariko walked all the way from the Goddess's tree to town without saying one word, Finn was starting to worry about the young farm girl. "Um… Nariko, are you alright?" The farmer twitched her eye at the sound of her name, "I'm fine, it's just… this is turning out to be more difficult than I thought and… I don't know Finn it's just… irritating." "Don't worry Nariko, I'm sure we'll find where the moonlight gathers soon! We just have to stay positive!" Finn smiled brightly at the young farmer, who looked at him rather oddly before smiling, "You just don't give up do you?" Finn looked at Nariko seriously, "No, I'll never give up on my friends, and I hope you don't either." She looked over at the little sprite, "No, never. Now I'm hungry what do you say we go over to the Inn and get something to eat? Then maybe we can go talk to Mira at the church." Finn swirled around in the air. "You bet!" Nariko nodded her head and they both ran off to the Inn.

Nariko entered the Inn and sat down at the counter, she looked behind it only to see Chase, surprised she asked, "Chase? What are you doing here?" Chase upon hearing his name and recognizing the voice turned around and smirked at the young farmer. "Oh Nariko, sorry they don't serve alcohol here, this may not be your scene." Nariko furrowed her eyebrows at the cook. "Would you give it up already? I am not a booze hound." "To solve a problem one must admit they have a problem." "Yes I do have a problem and it's you." Chase chuckled and leaned against the counter smirking, "Or am I the solution?" this innuendo did not go unnoticed by the farm girl who blushed and retorted, "A-as if!" The chef chuckled; satisfied with the response from the flustered farmer he turned around and continued to work. Nariko mentally slapped herself she looked up at the chef, "You never answered my question." "Hmmm?" The chef drawled out glancing over his shoulder momentarily at the farmer before returning his gaze to the pan. "Why are you here…" Nariko repeated annoyed. "Oh, Yolanda felt a little under the weather, so they called me and asked if I could come and substitute." Chase picked up the pan flipping his wrist sending the omelet flying through the air doing two flips and landing back in the pan with ease. Nariko looked at him wide-eyed as he did this trick a second time, "Wow, can you teach me how to do that?" Chase smirked at the girl, "It's not that hard Nariko, I'm sure even YOU can manage it." Nariko furrowed her eyebrows, Chase smiled and decided to dismiss the subject entirely, "So did you come here to eat or what?" Nariko looked at him oddly, "Well... yes… actually Chase I don't think I've ever had your cooking." Chase looked over at the girl, "Well then you haven't enjoyed life." Nariko scoffed, "Oh please! Your cooking can't be THAT good." Chase smirked, "Well tell me what you want and I'll make it happen." He winked at the farmer. She didn't know if there was a different meaning behind that sentence but she decided to dismiss it. "Surprise me." Chase looked at her oddly, "Sur…prise you? I'm not really good with surprises, why don't you just tell me what you want?" Chase flipped the omelet onto a plate and yelled, "Maya, order up!" Maya came over to the counter and eyeballed the omelet. "Oh a cheese omelet yum." Chase narrowed his eyes at the waitress, "Yes, very good Maya, now can you get it to the customer before you decide to eat it up yourself?" Nariko thought that was quite a harsh thing to say to the poor girl; Maya was known to be a total pig when it came to food, but the farmer had to assume she had some form of restraint when it came to brining other people their food. She never really liked the waitress all that much though, perhaps it was because of her childish behavior, she cried over any mean thing you said to her, and all she ever talked about was food, other than that the farmer didn't know much else about the girl. "I can't believe you said that, that was so mean Chase! I do have some restraint ya know!" Maya picked up the plate and carried it to the waiting customer. Nariko looked back at the chef who just shook his head. "I want a cheese omelet." Chase looked over at the redhead, "You just want to see me do the flip again." Nariko smirked, "Oh yes Chase I plan on stealing all of your culinary expertise staring with 'The Flip'" she said mockingly, to which the chef pointed an accusing finger at her. "I knew it; don't go thinking just because you can master 'The Flip' that you can steal all of my other wonderful techniques." Chase said in an equally mocking manner before turning to the pan and preparing what the farmer had asked. Nariko giggled and watched the chef as he started to prepare the omelet, he took some eggs and broke them on the counter emptying their contents onto the pan, and then he sprinkled some salt and pepper onto the eggs. Chase looked over his shoulder at the farmer noticing she was watching he moved his body to where all she could see was his back. The farmer responded by sticking her tongue out at him and turned around to look at the room. She looked at all the customers who seemed content with their meals, she knew Chase was a good cook, after all he came here to study under Yolanda and Nariko had her cooking. It was amazing she only wished her cooking was even a quarter as good as hers. "Here you are madam one cheese omelet." Chase said as he put the omelet and a glass of orange juice down in front of the farmer. She looked at it, it looked good, it smelled good, it didn't looked under cooked or over cooked, and it looked fluffy, course what did she know her culinary expertise went as far as pancakes and sandwiches. "Well are you going to eat it or dissect it?" Nariko looked up at the man then down and picked up her fork and cut a piece of it off. Chew. Chew. Chew. Chase folded his arms and looked at the young farmer expectantly. "Oh…my…gosh…Chase this is so amazing." Chase smirked and turned around to clean the dishes. Nariko wish she could cook like this as well, she wanted to ask the chef how he made something so simple taste so good. Then it hit her like lightning. Slamming her fork down the farmer yelled, "Chase!" Said boy practically jumped ten feet into the air swirled around and looked at the farmer oddly wondering what caused her to yell his name so suddenly. "W-what?" Nariko smiled brightly at him, "I have a wonderfully brilliant idea." Chase looked at the girl not sure if he should be intrigued or scared, "A first I take it?" Nariko frowned a bit at this, "Har…har… no, what would you say to a game?" Now he was intrigued, "What kind of game?" Nariko smiled inwardly happy to see he might take an interest in possibly opening up. "It's called." She took a deep breath, "Nariko's Wonderfully Awesome Fun Cooking Time With Chase!" She said all at once while clasping her hands together. Chase quirked an eyebrow at her, "I didn't spike the omelet… did I?" Nariko's face fell, she couldn't believe it, and she was hoping that he would be willing to participate and hopefully through common grounds find out a little bit more about the chef and become closer friends with him, but he shot, maimed, and slaughtered that dream. "Why…why do I even try with you?" Chase looked at her confused as she shook her head. She put some money on the counter for the omelet and left.


End file.
